Talk:Spirit Transformation Technique
Similarities Since this technique allows Dan to control the user, should it be likened to the Mind Switching Body Technique and its variants? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 11:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :No need to give a written mention in my opinion, that's just inviting speculation. But a See Also, wouldn't hurt I suppose. Though I think with this technique it's either Dan can kill people while in their bodies or kill them as a spirit which either way is a big difference between the two lines of techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Is that spirit dan's soul or the personification of his chakra ? or even a mix of both because he gave some of his chakra to tsunade just by "possessing" her ?-- (talk) 00:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that the spirit is linked with the chakra system, but I don't really have a reference to this. We should create an article for spirits, since it also is used as sacrifice to the shinigami.--Spcmn (talk) 00:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tobirama Sooo, what about Tobirama? Safe to say he can use it? Or only worth a trivia? Seelentau 愛議 09:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Tell me a single technique this guy can't use or didn't invent .___, --Elveonora (talk) 10:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Well its really all just up in the air. Personally, i'd say sure go ahead.NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 10:54, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I say go for it. Honestly at this point I'm not surprised the Second can't do everything. Only thing he's missing now is a Sharingan.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you sure that he was talking about this technique? If so, it has to be labeled as Kinjutsu on top of it.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:05, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Ha, got you! Of course this has to be put in the trivia, because, you know, facts and unproven statements and so. ;) Seelentau 愛議 11:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::This made laugh. =) NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 11:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Great, just as I finished mentioning it on Tobirama's article...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Seel's come to ruin the party... oh, well.--Elveonora (talk) 11:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to be that guy, but I've had it with the (non-existing) fact policy in this wiki. :/ Seelentau 愛議 11:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't really get the point of this though. We would have never allowed that trivia note to stay either way... All it did was weed out the crazies.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:03, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Why not? Seelentau 愛議 13:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::TheUltimate3 is confused now. A trivia point for what now?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) That Tobirama may or may not know this technique as of the dialogue in latest chapter. Seel thinks it's too vague to list him as a user directly--Elveonora (talk) 13:09, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Of course it's too vague. I keep telling you guys that the manga isn't a word association game. Someone doesn't say something and we play "match the jutsu". There could be 100 possibilities that Tobirama was referencing. This article shouldn't even have been edited today.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah ok then. Well guess it goes back to this then. /shrug--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't really make sense that Tobirama was talking about this. Dan used the technique to inhabit the bodies of the living, and only saved someone's life by making them physically move out of the way of an attack/giving them more chakra. There's no evidence to suggest that it can literally bring someone back to life. At the very least wait a weak or two before adding it.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) databook Should we add that using this jutsu also causes the user's insides to decay? That databook does mention this but not quite sure if it should be added.--JUP173R (talk) 00:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :If it truly says that, then it should be added (assuming it wasn't already, I haven't checked)--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC)